1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite bat with metal barrel area and fabrication method and more particularly pertains to improving ball bat performance in terms of liveliness, shock and vibration dampening as well as weight distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball, softball and other bats of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. Such bats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the playing characteristics of ball bats through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,479 to Souders discloses a weighted bat with a weight securing means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,123 to Ikitsu discloses a metal bat for use in baseball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,940 to Seki discloses a baseball bat and production thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,917 to Ute discloses a bat for baseball or softball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,095 to Easton discloses a tubular metal ball bat internally reinforced with a fiber composite. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,055 to MacKay discloses a ball bat with concentrated weight load and method of making the same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,108 to Souders discloses a simulated wood composite ball bat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,469 to Baum discloses a composite baseball bat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,528 to McCracken discloses a baseball bat grip. Japanese Patent Number 406091026A to Higuch discloses a bat and method of forming thereof. Lastly, Japanese Patent Number 52-15736 to Tanikawa and U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,377 to Tanikawa disclose a method of producing a baseball bat.
In this respect, the composite bat with metal barrel area and method of fabrication according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving performance in terms of liveliness, shock and vibration dampening as well as weight distribution.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved composite bat with metal barrel area and method of fabrication which can be used for improving performance in terms of liveliness, shock and vibration dampening as well as weight distribution. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of baseball, softball and other bats of various designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved composite bat with metal barrel area and method of fabrication. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved composite bat with metal barrel area and method of fabrication which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a bat frame in a generally cylindrical configuration. The bat frame has an essentially cylindrical hitting area. The hitting area terminates in a generally spherical closed end and has a handle area remote from the hitting area terminating in a short radially enlarged knob and with a tapering transition zone intermediate the hitting area and the handle area. The bat frame is preferably fabricated of a composite material of linearly aligned fibers in a matrix binder. A recess is formed in the hitting area. The recess is in a cylindrical configuration and has an annular inner face. It also has parallel end faces at the ends of the recess and an opened annular exterior. An annular insert is provided. The insert is preferably fabricated of aluminum with an interior generally cylindrical surface in contact with the inner face of the recess and with radially extending parallel end faces in contact with the end faces of the recess and further has a cylindrical exterior surface essentially flush with the portions of the bat frame on opposite sides of the recess to form a continuous exterior surface on the hitting end of the bat.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved composite bat with metal barrel area and method of fabrication which has all the advantages of the prior art baseball, softball and other bats of various designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved composite bat with metal barrel area and method of fabrication which may be easily and efficiently manufactured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved composite bat with metal barrel area and method of fabrication which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved composite bat with metal barrel area and method of fabrication which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor.
Still another object of the present invention is to improve the performance of bats in terms of liveliness, shock and vibration dampening as well as weight distribution.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ball bat comprising a bat frame in a generally cylindrical configuration. The bat has an essentially cylindrical hitting area and a handle area remote from the hitting area and with a tapering transition zone therebetween. The bat frame is fabricated of a composite material of fibers in a matrix binder. A cylindrical recess is formed in the hitting area and has an annular inner face and parallel end faces at the ends of the recess. An annular insert metal with an interior cylindrical surface is in contact with the inner face of the recess and with parallel end faces in contact with the end faces of the recess and a generally cylindrical exterior surface essentially flush with the portions of the bat frame on opposite sides of the recess.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.